warwikiaorg-20200215-history
WarWiki:Requests for adminship/Failed
This page is an archive of adminship requests. Do not modify this page. New comments and opinions about things should be place on the appropriate users' talk pages' or to the talk page. __TOC__ Sir James Paul I would like to become an admin here because I would like to have the tools to delete nonsense articles I come across and block bad users.--Sir James Paul 09:10, 22 June 2007 (UTC) WarTorn Friendly and great editor. President Eisenhower 19:51, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Support #'Support' as nom. President Eisenhower 19:51, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Oppose #'Oppose' Don't have 200 edits or many significant contributions. --Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 20:39, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :I am giving him an exception. Eisenhower 22:42, 13 June 2006 (UTC) DarthVader920 (0/2/0) Lasts till 0:00AM Wednesday, June 9, 2006. (UTC) I will help out with deletions and other administration tasks. I am DarthVader (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:DarthVader) on Wikipedia. Support 1. Seems like a good guy.--Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 15:57, 31 May 2006 (UTC) Oppose 1.I won't vote for an all-sysop canidate.--Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 12:29, 31 May 2006 (UTC) # Opppose Doesn't even have 5 contributions. #'Oppose' 2 edits.--Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 02:27, 1 June 2006 (UTC) Neutral Comments . Contributions on Wikipedia #.What sysop chores will you help with? :A: AfD, page moves, etc. Dealing with vandals if necessary. #Have you ever vandalised a wiki? :A: No. #How will you devote your time? All-editor or All-sysop? :A: I will be all-sysop since I don't really have enough knowledge to write articles about wars. #Do you speak any other languages besides English? :A: No. :Comment:If you are a 'CRAT on Wikipedia it DOES NOT affect your standings here.- --13:20, 3 June 2006 (UTC) ::I have the right to run for adminshp because I have the most experience HERE and the most contributions HERE. General Eisenhower (war) (bladerunner) (HP) 14:27, 3 June 2006 (UTC) __TOC__ General Eisenhower (war) (bladerunner) (4/0/0) Lasts til': 11:00 AM June 3, 2006 (EST) I want to become adminship to help this project more. I have done most of the editing on this project. Support #'Support' General Eisenhower (war) (bladerunner) Support myself #'Support' He's the co-creator for crying out loud.--Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 22:01, 27 May 2006 (UTC) #'Support' - GeorgeMoney #'Support'. Experienced user. DarthVader920 08:19, 1 June 2006 (UTC) Oppose Neutral Questions 1.What sysop chores will you help with? :A:all things a sysop would do. 2.Have you ever vandalised a wiki? :A:Once but that was on Wikipedia when I was real young. 3.How will you devote your time? All-editor or all-sysop? :A:Editor and sysop. Because I know a lot about wars and I have the most experience plusI know a lot about sysop duties. 4.Can you speak any languages besides English? :A:Spanish. Gangsta-Easter-Bunny (5/0/0) Lasts till 11:00AM Wednesday, June 3, 2006. (EST) I could contribute in a huge manner. Support #'Support' As nom and canidate.--Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 22:04, 27 May 2006 (UTC) #'Support'Good guy--General Patton 01:36, 29 May 2006 (UTC) #'Support'. GeorgeMoney #'Support' General Eisenhower (war) (bladerunner) (HP) 20:27, 29 May 2006 (UTC) #'Support'. Appears to be a good candidate. DarthVader920 08:18, 1 June 2006 (UTC) Oppose Neutral Comments #.What sysop chores will you help with? :A1.Copyvio(though there shouldn't be any), protection and unprotection of pages, editing protected pages, deleting and undeleting pages, and blocking vandals. #Have you ever vandalised a wiki? :A2.Yes, four times. I blanked a vandalbox twice(I thought their name was literal) and I blanked the UnNews at Uncyclopedia, twice. #.How will you devote your time? All-editor or All-sysop? :A3.I will be an editor and use my sysop powers when they are needed. #Do you speak any other languages besides English? :A4.Espanol at a basico level. French, Swedish, and Italian at a less than basic level. (4 types of slang, too). And Martian and 1337 at a native level. the_ed17 02:02, 9 June 2006 (UTC) (2/0/0) Lasts til': 9:02 PM June 22, 2006 (EST) I want to become an admin to help this project. This is a cool project! I know that I don't have 200 edits, but I will soon. Support # I suppose that I will support myself. the_ed17 16:24, 9 June 2006 (UTC) # I declare this an exception to Amendment #1. Gang 21:08, 9 June 2006 (UTC) :One exception. Eisenhower (at war or at peace or ) 00:33, 11 June 2006 (UTC) #'Support' Apart of my cabinet so allowed to become admin. Oppose Neutral Questions 1.What sysop chores will you help with? :A: Any that need doing. 2.Have you ever vandalised a wiki? :A:Today! I spammed people in the Wikipedia: Wikiproject Military History about WarWiki and got myself blocked. In hindsight, pretty dumb of me. 3.How will you devote your time? All-editor or all-sysop? :A:I dunno. 4.Can you speak any languages besides English? :A:No... Requests for adminship/Failed